A Secret Best Kept
by FreeXSpirit78
Summary: Mitsuki's career has taken off but another idol rises to join along with her. Takuto has come back, Meroko has aslo come back guiding both of the girls to each other. One thing they didn't know is they were closer than they thought, but Sayus eyes are on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The stage lights were bright._

_The crowd nearly over rang the music that was blasting loud from the speakers._

_Slowly she emerged from behind the curtain. A cream satin dress fell, to about midway to her knee, around her slim frame. Lace and beads decorated it from top to bottom. Her cinnamon colored hair lay in loose curls falling to her collar bone. Cream boots came to about her knee, the top lightly folded over to hide a silver buckle. Holding a bedazzled mic in one hand she pulled on the strand of gold and pink beads that hung around her neck with the other. _

"_Minna-san, kombawa! Sayumi desu! O genki desu ka?" her voice traveled through the mic, across the crowd and into any nook and cranny it could get into. Her Japanese was flawless, even if she was half American and half Asian. The crowd let out another roar of applause, cheering her name on and on as the music changed to something she was going to sing along too. Something caught her attention before she started; a strange man was sitting in the sky. He was staring at her, his face was so familiar and his hat perked up in kitty ears which caused her to laugh. _

"_She hasn't changed one bit," the man said to himself, swooping down to sit upon the highest set of lights. Taking off his hat, he revealed the raven colored hair that was hidden underneath._

_Sayu held the mic up to her mouth and started to sing: _

_Nani mo shiranani anata no  
negao wo mite iru to  
omoide to namida ga afureteku_

nani mo shiranai anata no  
yofuku ni airon shiteru te ni  
namida ga ochite yuku

itsuka anata no sono yume  
kanau toki kuru no kana  
futai shite shukufuku dekiru kana  
shouganai yumeoibito  
sore nanoni anata ga suki

_Her voice was beautiful, something that you usually didn't hear with the music that had become in popular in the last few years. Being sister to someone that didn't even know who she was, she used that to get her career pushed through all the hard times she has already faced. The song may have been short but still her words carried a message she loved to send to every one of her fans._

"_Arigatou gozaimasu__!" She said into her mic as she took a break from the stage, slipping once again behind the curtain. The man in the kitty hat swooped down, tucking behind the curtain as well. _

"_Sayu is that really you?" His voice was rough but something that caught her attention. Her hands fell, dropping her mic from her fingers. Slowly she turned around, staring into a familiar face. _

_Four years it's been since they've seen each other. _

_Tears grew at her eyes, glazing over the deep green with a layer of water. Her arms reached for him but he disappeared. The curtain rustling was the only thing left that she could see. Sayumi reached her hand down to grab her mic, but her eyes were still tearing as if she really was never going to see him again._

That's when everything became clear, the world around her soon became that of her hotel room and her manager sitting over her. Sayu pushed

"Oshige-san please stay out of my personal space," Her voice was almost pleading as her eyes were tearing up from the memory she just had. The show was only a week ago and she couldn't dream of anything but that.

"But you have to get dressed, your meeting with Mitsuki is soon and I know you don't want to miss that. You've been talking about it for weeks," She pushed her chin length brunette hair behind her ear. Sayu didn't say anything but got out of the rather small bed. Her cinnamon hair lay in knots, the natural curls nearly flattened from the stiff pillow. All Sayu did was push past Oshige and plopped herself down in the chair in front of the vanity. Playing around with her hair Sayu stared at the girl that was reflected in the mirror.

A girl about 17, beautiful green eyes and cinnamon colored hair. Her small frame was no match for the large voice she held, everyone amazed from the first time that she opened her mouth on stage. Her sister didn't know she existed, being separated at birth. Not once have they met but now that was going to change. Suddenly there was someone else staring back at her, the man from her dream before but his name she couldn't manage to say it was lost as if to only be found by chance.

"Sayu are you alright?" Oshige asked, placing her thin fingers across the girls' shoulders. A gold ring glinted on her finger, a sign of the marriage that had happened a few months ago. Sayumi smiled slowly, the tips of her lips wanting to retort back to a frown. Suddenly there was a banging at the door, the stylist must be here.

Sayumi dreamed to herself, about the life she used to have before her life had changed. That man was the only reason she was able to pursue her dreams, always pushing her towards in no matter the hardships that were being faced.

She was wrong, the stylist and also Oshige's husband had arrived.

"Ohyio!" Sayumi said to the stylist as soon as she felt the first strand of hair leave the top of her head to be made into perfection.

One hour.

Two hours.

Done.

Looking at the image of the new girl that stared back at herself, Sayu didn't recognize this monster. It was just too perfect, the way the curls shaped her face and the flower headband that was barely visible was still striking against her ivory skin.

"Let's get you dressed and we have to get out of here," Oshige had her hand already entwined with that of her husband's. Sayu nearly cried at the sight of this, everyone seemed to be happy but her. Was he really there that night or was it such an amazing hallucination that she had to believe it was real.

Pulling on the dress she had worn at her concert, she hoped she would be able to see him again. Letting out a sigh of relief she hurried out of her closet. Mitsuki was there, that caused a smile to actually stay on her lips.

"Wakaoji-san!" Sayu finally said, her enthusiasm catching him off guard. He was her family doctor while she was growing up. Her smile caused him to believe that she was finally in a good mood after this week of being a depressed, grouchy idol. Giving her a squeeze around the shoulders he smiled back.

"You must be happy to be seeing Mitsuki again? You guys are amazing friends aren't you?" His words hit her directly in the heart.

"You could say we were closer than that," Her smile caused him to wonder otherwise as to what she meant by that.

"Well this is your first time in almost a year so you should be happy. A duet with the most popular teen idols will be a big boost to your career. Your voices are just so alike," This hit her even harder than the last comment. That's what got him to believe she might not be up for this right now.

The car ride seemed to go by in no time but Sayu had her mind fixated on something else, rather someone else for that matter.

Two people that have helped her out but disappeared three years ago.

Finally, they've arrived at the studio behind another limo that must have been the one that took Mitsuki there. Sayu placed her first foot out of the limo and slowly emerged, taking in her first real breath of air in a long time. Her smile soon grew as she saw a familiar face not too far away. Her slim arm reached into the air and started to wave back and forth franticly.

"Mitsuki!" She yelled over to her, a smile was now permanent on her face. It was so good to be seeing her best friend after so long. Soon her smile was able to fade; a man was standing next to Mitsuki staring at her with the same amazed expression.

It was him.

The one that she was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That's when she froze; Sayu couldn't budge an inch from the man's gaze. Her heart started to flutter inside of her chest, but not once did she say a word to him. Wakaoji noticed her expression, linked his arm around her shoulders and brought her into the building. Mitsuki soon followed her in, trying to catch up with her friend.

"Sayu-chan! Sayu-chan!" She yelled down the hallway, her small arms flailing around for something she couldn't see. The man still close on her heels. Sayumi was not able to get free of Wakaoji's hold, he was way too strong. Hiding her face in his shoulder she let herself go, the tears just seemed to flow seamlessly from her eyes. Mitsuki stayed behind, her hand slowly tracing down along the glass window that was to her right. The man stood behind her, his dark eyes fixated on Sayumi's crying figure. Slowly she drew herself away, the palm of her hand rubbing against both of her eyes. It made her feel clam inside, happy almost to let her feelings show like that but still it wasn't right. Wakaoji held his arm around her shoulders as she walked, ready to sooth or catch her if needed.

"Sayumi?" she heard that familiar husky voice say but she was quiet, her voice lost once again for any words that she could not utter. Turning her head just a tad she had another flashback, something that was happening rather frequently.

"_Sayu wake up," A young woman's voice said into the sleeping teen's ear. Her long chestnut colored hair lay sprawled around her, covering her face that was leaving a huge impression on her pillow. The only sound that filled the room was the groan that slipped through Sayumi's lips. It was way too early to be getting up but school was something she just had to go to. Pulling herself onto her knees she stared at the image of herself that reflected back in the mirror. _

"_Who's taking me this time?" She spoke those words as if it came off a script. She said them every single day to her mother but not once would she ever answer honestly. Going to see her doctor was a rather common occasion, happening almost every single day. Her thin fingers ran through the cinnamon hair that she finally was able to tame. _

"_You brother will take you this time. Just make sure your ready," Her mother's voiced echoed over the rushing sink water._

"_Ok," was the only word that she was able to mutter to her mother in response. Shaking her head back and forth she pulled on her school uniform. The gray/red striped plaid clashed against her ivory skin, causing her to look like a weirdo. Letting out a small laugh she opened her bedroom door, sliding it along the wooden runner. That caused her to freeze, a man not her own mother was standing in front of her, and soon her legs collapsed below her. The wood floor made a loud bang as soon as she fell. The whole house was silent after that, her mother was gone and she was the only person left._

"_Sayumi Hiro, that's you right?" His voice caused her face to be flushed a rather bright pink color, he was rather cute for being a creepy man. _

"_Yes, and you are?" She was barely able to spit those four words through her thin lips. _

"_The name is Takuto," That was the only thing that she could hear before the whole world started to fade away from her, finally bringing her back to reality and into the current body that she resided in._

"Why are you here?" She said to the man, not turning to even face him, her eyes still soaked with her slowing tears. Pulling free of the doctors arms, she looked at the man full on. His familiar black hair, dark eyes and husky voice was just something so familiar but also it tore her heart in two, over and over again that it caused her to just cringe in pain. Mitsuki looked from the man to Sayu; her eyes were glaze over with the word curiosity. Pushing a small curl out of her face, she slumped her shoulders, crossed her arms against her chest and waited for an answer.

The one she got almost tore her down to tears.

"I'm here because of you; why else would I be here? Don't you forgive me yet, it's been three years," His voice was too husky, deeper than it was before. Mitsuki looked at the man, her eyes were almost bulging from her head as if she was about to explode.

Her voice said otherwise.

"Really, you only came for her?" Mitsuki's voice was shaking, her bottom lip trembled as she was about to burst. Sayu looked at her, held her arms out and took her in against her chest. Running her hand along Mitsuki's dark hair she tried to sooth her.

The problem was she didn't know why Mitsuki was crying in the first place.

"Mitsuki, it's something you really wouldn't understand. . ." Sayu said as she tried hard to comfort her in her embrace. Her eyes were still locked on the man that was standing now at least a foot and a half away from her. Squeezing her arms around Mitsuki she let out a small sigh and then let her go. Her back was facing them as she started to walk towards the meeting room. Mitsuki's eyes were red from crying but the tears had stopped. Her small frame resembled that of a younger version of Sayumi.

"Come on lets go," Wakaoji said as he motioned for the man and Mitsuki to follow them into the room. A round table sat in the middle, only five chairs lined around its one corner. One for each person that was present. At the end sat the large leather chair that would be the seat for the record producer that was making this duet possible. Taking their places around the large table they awaited the arrival of the head man.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Half an hour.

Time passed quickly as they sat there and listened to how everything was going to work out; there was no way they were not going to pull this contract apart. Sayu clutched at her chest as she walked out of the room and towards the small stage that was set up outside in the courtyard. The duet these two were going to have was to be done publically first and then recorded

The walk seemed to take years instead of minutes, Sayu trudged on behind everyone else, the mic in her hands was slowly starting to slide through her thin fingers. Taking their places behind the curtain, Sayu gave Mitsuki one last apologetic glance before the music started playing and the lights dimmed. Roars of cheer from the crowd came to their ears, it brought their spirits up but the mood between the two of them wasn't right.

"_Minna-san, kombawa! Sayumi et Mitsuki desu! O genki desu ka?" both their voices rang out to the clouds as a single spot light hit them. Their faces brightened to those that looked up at them, idolized them and even wanted to be them from the goodness in their hearts. Mitsuki took up the first verse of the song:_

_Jounetsu no KISU wo__  
__Hitotsu dake ageru__  
__Jounetsu wa konya__  
__Yozora ni ukabu_

_Shortly after Sayu took up the next verse:_

_Kimi wa itsuno hi mo__  
__Kokoro no tobira wo__  
__Kataku tozashiteru__  
__Naze sou naru no kana?_

_Tagaini otagai wo__  
__Imadani shiranai mama_

_Hantoshi sugoshita ne  
zutto issho datta ne_

_Slowly did they sing the rest of the song, the words that came out of their mouths just seemed to melt together, two voices becoming one. The last note of the song faded into the distance and the crowd just broke into a huge round of applause_

Mitsuki slowly walked off stage, Sayu following her trail of invisible footsteps. But she was cut off the second that she was behind the curtain. A white shirt stared right into her face; the man was standing there blocking her pathway off.

"I won't let you go unless you tell me that you feel the same way about me that I still do about you," He was serious, the tone in his voice just gave that defining bang when you knew someone wanted a straight up answer. Mitsuki was already long gone, probably getting changed for her solo performance. Sayu let out a sigh and then said something that would astonish anyone that had met her in the last three years.

"Takuto, I still love you," Her voice was low as it was engulfed with the tears that just exploded from her eyes the moment she heard her own voice. Takuto slowly wrapped his arms around Sayumi's delicate from and swayed back in forth, trying to comfort her in any sort of way he could.


End file.
